Demon and the Wolf
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: Tom lost his parents in a mysterious car wreck. Six months go by and he meets Jen and Needy, he appears nice to them but he's hiding something in despiration. The story goes on as not one, but two monsters terrorize Devil's Kettle, JenXNeedy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jennifer's Body, but I got the idea suddenly, this is my first story in this category so absolutely NO FLAMES! Please.**

* * *

Thomas Hopkins was a boy who'd just suffered the death of his parents in an unexpected car wreck, in which he and his younger siblings, fraternal twins, a red head boy named Jason, and a strawberry blonde named Marie, were relatively unscathed, save for Thomas. Tom was fortunate enough to be rushed to the hospital of a small town called Devil's Kettle, he'd spent three days in the recovery ward after the doctors tried profusely to wake him up from a nearly catatonic state. Doctors had decided to put him on life support, when Marie ran into them, "Doctors," she screamed in excitement, "come quick, Tom's awake and asking where he is."

The doctors frantically ran to Tom's room to see him awake and slightly disoriented, "All right docs," he said sounding annoyed, "where, the cotton pickin' heck am I?"

"Well you were in a car accident three weeks ago," One doctor said, "and your parents, I'm sorry to say that they're deceased." Tom had known about this because he'd been recollecting his memories while catatonic, "We are going to bury them within the next week."

"Why did you wait for so long?" Tom asked.

"Well we didn't want you to miss the burial," the doctor replied, "they're your family after all."

Tom smiled, "Thanks doc, I appreciate that."

---

The week had gone by smoothly, Tom and his siblings were enrolled in the school system, since they had no relatives alive that they could identify and since Tom had connections with hotel companies through a friend who worked with a federal agency who also had the same lack of parents minus the people he worked with, Tom found the best hotel room that the company could offer in the immediate area of the town, he was lucky enough to get an imperial suite, for no cost. His siblings quickly became friends of the very accepting third graders at Devil's Kettle Elementary School, while tom enrolled at Devil's Kettle High School, where his life began to change.

---

Six Months Later

It was September and Devil's Kettle had just gotten into the spirit of Homecoming, even though it was a month away. Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, a blonde haired girl who was known for being friends with the head cheerleader, a brunette girl named Jennifer Check. Even though Jennifer and Needy were both seen as having boyfriends, this didn't stop them from kissing, hugging, and engaging in sexual activities which Jennifer had referred to as playing "Boyfriend-Girlfriend". The two teens, although already taken, had a crush on a new student who had convinced the school board, within three weeks of the school year even starting, to start up a boxing team, the student was Tom Hopkins, a black haired knuckle dusting orphan who had taken residence in the town after a car accident had taken his parents and left him in a seemingly harmless coma for three weeks. But none the less the teen and child population of Devil's Kettle had accepted boy's charismatic personality and ideas.

Jennifer had been working on coordinating a new routine for the cheer squad to work on and had reached the approval of a lot of approval from Needy, she was dating a cadet but hardly ever got the chance to see him due to the schedule, but it was enough for her to not be so pure for the Catholic Church's standards. She was walking down the hall with Needy after school when they noticed Tom, with his locker door open, staring at the calendar with his finger on one date which he'd circled in red, it was the six month anniversary of his parents burial. "I wish you were…" he paused, "still here." He shut the door of his locker and walked toward the door.

"Kinda sad, isn't it Needs," Jennifer asked, "it's been six months since his parents died, and he's still in mourning."

"Jen," Needy said, "let him mourn what he wants to, the way he'd introduced himself and how he'd suffered, the first day of school, his parents were his two favorite people in the world. And now because of that accident he's got a pain on his soul that he can't seem to live with."

"Truest words ever spoken Needy," Tom hollered back. "Now let it go, my mourning is my own business, and I want it kept that way."

Jennifer got sentimental, "Hey, Tom," she called out to him, "Needy and I were wondering, would you like to go to dinner us? It'll be quiet and non-formal, and we're kinda hoping to comfort you and get to know you. Does that sound good, or are you afraid to go on a dinner date with the head cheerleader and her best friend?"

"Actually, I could use a little company tonight; I mean I went berserk three months ago because I spent my evening out on the town, in the park, alone, and it was so unnerving." Tom replied.

"Ok, so the fancy restaurant a few blocks from here, at around 6pm then?" Needy asked.

"See you then." Tom said as he turned and walked out the door.

---

It was a cool, cloudy night, and Tom walked down the street. He couldn't stop replaying the events from that night in the park three months ago, it was like the demonic parasite that wouldn't let go until his state of mind reset itself to match the evil and reawaken that beast he thought he'd put to sleep. He calmed himself and dulled the roars of his mind and walked into the restaurant where he was immediately hugged by both Needy and Jennifer, he felt the parasitic entity lighten its grip from his mind. "So, we got good seats close to the door, in the case you wanna leave early and walk around town with us, is that ok?" Needy asked with a light smile on her face.

Tom nodded, "That's fair enough for me." The three of them were seated and ordered the cheapest things on the menu, Tom had agreed to pay for half if his dinner partners would agree to combine their pool their assets to make up the other half. They enjoyed a few laughs, and this helped Tom nearly forget the reason for his fears from earlier. When they left, they just walked around the dark streets, when Tom looked at the sky and remembered a story his friend had told him whenever he'd lived in California. "You know, they a monster lives in these woods." He said. "He searches them, looking for any travelers who are just staggering home and get lost taking a short cut."

"There's no such thing as monsters." Jennifer said.

"That's because they always attack at night," Tom smirked, "when the fog rolls in and there's no one else around. It waits in the bushes, howling occasionally, like a wolf. It howls every now and then, waiting for its victim to run into the woods. Then it gets the urge to have a little 'fun.' It lets out a fierce, echoing, roar. The victim then hears what sounds like a scream, a human scream, and runs deeper into the woods, where the beast waits and starts using the fog to confuse its victim. The victim loses their sanity and then they begin hallucinating. They become disoriented, and then they hear heavy breathing from behind them, and the strange part is that only their bones are discovered, in the middle of a circle of dead ground."

Needy looked at Tom, "That's really creepy, Tom." She said.

"That's what I told Z," Tom sighed, "but he was stubborn enough to tell me anyway."

They walked up to Jennifer's house, when they got to the door Jennifer turned to hug Tom and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I had a really great time tonight, a better time than I've ever had with any other guy I've ever met." She walked in, sneaking a little wave to Tom before the door closed.

Tom turned around to walk Needy home, when they got to Needy's house she hugged him and said, "I hope we can do things like this more often."

Tom smiled back, "Me too." When they were released from each other's embrace Tom winked and said, "G'night Needy."

"Good night." Needy said, turning around and walking into her house.

Tom turned and walked back to the hotel, he'd gotten halfway when he looked in the windshield of a car, the moonlight made it shine like a mirror. He looked into it and didn't see his own reflection, he saw a face with a maniacal grin and glowing yellow eyes, and suddenly it was like a scene from an episode of Supernatural, the reflection began talking to him in a hollow sounding voice, "You'd better not make any plans tomorrow, Tommy," The creature growled, "because I'm going to have a whole lot of fun, and you'll just be watching from the sidelines, like you were when your parents died nearly six months ago." The creature started laughing and Tom turned and ran, as he passed by the, now closed, shop windows on the street, which seemed to go on forever, he glanced to look into the mirrors and saw the creature sneering back at him. Suddenly the being became covered in fur, and grew into a werewolf, a creature that had only been visible in Tom's dreams until the day his parents died.

_Why is this thing coming out now?_ Tom asked himself, _Why is this happening to me? I wish I knew._ He tightly shut his eyes, when he opened them again, the being had vanished, he could only see his reflection.

---

The next morning Tom couldn't, no matter how much effort he put toward it, get the creature's voice out of his head. He kept hearing it, taunting him, mocking him, and saying, "I'll drag you to the ring of Limbo, and THROW YOU INTO THE LAVA POOL BENEATH THE THRONE OF MINOS!!!!!!"

"Tom you ok?" Needy asked. She and Jennifer had caught up with him. They were looking very beautiful, of course in Tom's mind Jennifer didn't need to try.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Needy." Tom replied, though he knew he was lying but only to protect the two people who cared about him, more than anyone else in the world.

"Jen and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a concert with us tonight." Needy asked.

"It's this new Indie Rock group, Low Shoulder. They're playing at the old bar near Devil's Kettle Falls." Jennifer said tickling Tom's nose playfully with her index finger, "So is that a yes? Or do you have any plans?"

"I have something else," Tom said, "I was going to pick up flowers to put on my parents grave."

"Ok," Jennifer replied kissing him gently on his cheek, "we'll tell you how it went tomorrow. Bye cutie." She and Needy walked out through the front doors of the school.

The voice came back, "You've got spunk, pup." It snickered, "Lying to the two girls in this school who care about you the most, and to their faces. That's a ticket to the ring of Fraud, you know. You don't set any limits to your lies."

"I was lying to protect them from you." Tom said under his breath. He knew that by saying that, he'd freed himself from an infernal atonement.

The thing growled, "You never miss a chance to find a hidden path to redemption do you?"

"Never steered me wrong before," Tom chuckled silently.

---

That night, the bar had burned down, Needy managed to get out along with an entranced Jennifer. The lead singer of Low Shoulder had effortlessly taken Jennifer into the band's tour van and drove off leaving Needy alone and confused. The band had taken Jennifer to Devil's Kettle Falls and sacrificed her so that, in turn, they would become successful, but at this moment Tom was suffering from problems that started to piece themselves together the previous night. Assuming you know Jen's story, let's peer into Tom's secret.

Twenty minutes before the fire

Tom had gotten his siblings tucked in and he headed out for a walk, he looked up at the full moon as soon as he'd gotten into a secluded alleyway not far from the hotel. As soon as his eyes locked on the glowing yellow orb of celestial rock and ice, a strange feeling came over him; he bore his teeth as an animal would and began to change. His hands and feet, along with the rest of his body became covered in dark fur and his face was stretched making him appear almost canine, and his green eyes turned a deep yellow. All at once he let out an echoing howl, growled, crouched down and bolted for the woods. His stomach growled, and he turned his senses in the direction of any woodland creatures, a deer was his victim of choice. He killed the horned creature in haste and began devouring the flesh, ripping and tearing it to shreds and splashing its blood in every direction. His immediate starvation satisfied, he ran in the direction of the falls.

Around this time, the band had succeeded in sacrificing Jennifer and were running back to their van only they were greeted by a shocking sight, they'd run right into the Werewolf, Tom. "Oh my God, what the hell is that thing?" Nikolai, the band leader asked.

Tom just snarled at the satanic band and gave a blood freezing howl, _Time for me to have a little fun now, pup._ The beast conversed in the boy's mind, _I bet you're dying to watch.

* * *

_

**Oh my god, that was a step out of my element. Until I publish, please submit any ideas you may have. Thank you and enjoy your future readings.**_  
_


End file.
